


Beseech

by 7ShadowsUnleased



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ShadowsUnleased/pseuds/7ShadowsUnleased
Summary: Everyone asks for something when they don the Ring.
Kudos: 12





	Beseech

Hear me, oh Lucian Kings of Old  
I come for your blessing  
I come for your power  
I, of the Oracle  
It is my birthright

Hear me, oh Lucian Kings of Old  
I -

Kings of Lucis  
Your city burns  
Your oracle bleeds  
Your king is dead on the floor

To hell with your power  
I'm not here for it  
I only came here to tell you  
You are no kings

When all of this is over  
I am not leaving  
If you want your prophecy  
I will do His Majesty a favour

Oh Kings of Lucis  
She fell from these rocks  
Into the sea

Oh Kings of Lucis  
He sleeps on these rocks  
Under a knife

Oh Kings of Lucis,  
Lend me your strength  
So I may save this place

Oh Kings of Lucis  
Lend me your strength  
So I may save this king

Oh Kings of Lucis  
Lend me your strength  
I will pay your price

This is what I'm supposed to do ?  
This is how I'm supposed to rule ?  
A hand, alight  
My head, ringing  
You are so loud  
Loud-loud-loud  
I can't hear my thoughts

They jump out of the shadows  
Their feet clatter  
You don’t even give me a chance  
You just kill  
I'm covered in ink  
It drip-drip-drips to the floor  
My hands stained by thousands

It's time  
Kings Who Have Been  
I-I'm ready now  
Your son, your blood  
Your _promise_  
Lend me your strength  
Now, this ends

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to dredge this out of my skull so I could continue working on other things.


End file.
